The Training Program in Genetics and Development is a vibrant predoctoral training program emphasizing research areas of molecular genetics of cell differentiation and development, genetic control of genome integrity, regulation of gene expression and growth control in eukaryotes, genetics and pathogenesis of inherited disease, human gene therapy, animal models for human genetic disease, and molecular genetics of cancer. The aim of the program is to train young scientists for productive research careers. The goals are to provide a solid and broad education in genetics, including molecular genetics, developmental genetics and human genetics, and to provide rigorous training in biomedical research, emphasizing experimental skills and critical thinking. There are currently 43 trainees working toward the Ph.D. degree, drawn from all parts of the United States and around the world. We typically admit 5-9 students per year with a BA or BS degree and usually some research experience. Immediately upon entry into the program, students begin training in the proper design of experiments and the evaluation of data, in parallel with their didactic training. A thesis research advisory committee closely monitors student progress in yearly meetings. Skills in written and oral presentation are developed in the classroom, in the research setting and at the annual departmental retreat, where students present talks and posters. A major strength of the program is the quality of the training faculty, many of whom are internationally recognized as leaders in their fields and who maintain active research programs on the cutting edge of biomedical sciences. The training program fosters basic research in the biomedical sciences while the environment at the Medical Center of Columbia University is highly conducive to research on the genetic basis of health-related problems. Many research projects available to trainees include components directly related to specific human diseases ranging from psychological disorders to congenital developmental abnormalities to mitochondria diseases.